Shut Up and Drive
by Crazybluegirl
Summary: Jason and his girlfriend broke up after she lied to him. She spent some time in jail, but now she is out. Jason ends up one night needing some help and no one to call. He calls her and he realizes he still loves her. Did he make a mistake when he left her
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's meeee!!! I was a little sad my other story didn't get many reviews… But that doesn't stop me from writing! If you want more, you know what to do – review!! Btw this is a Jonas brother fanfic turned Camp Rock so enjoy! ;)**

**Crazyblugirl 3**

Chapter One

"Toni?" Jason said into the phone.

"What?" She snapped back.

"Could you pick me up?" Jason asked, reluctantly.

"What?" Toni snapped into the phone. "Why would I do that?"

"Because... you care." Jason said, quietly. He winced at the sound of Toni hissing in distaste.

"Unfortunately for me." She said. He heard moving around. "What, no one else on earth can pick you up?"

"Just do it, Toni." Jason snapped.

"Where are you?" She asked. Jason told her. "Fine. I'll be there in five." She said, then hung up. Jason slipped his phone back into his pocket and waited impatiently. A couple of guys came around the corner and sneered at Jason. Jason gritted his teeth and stared straight ahead.

"You lost, popstar?" a long legged blonde girl who was defiantly not wearing enough clothes, asked as she came out from behind one of the guys.

Jason didn't respond, but gritted his teeth tighter. Great. He was recognized. Just what he needed. At least they didn't have a camera.

"He is Jason Grey." The blonde said to her boyfriend, or Jason guessed was her boyfriend the way she was hanging off him.

"Bet he's got some money on him." The other guy said.

"Hurry up, Toni." Jason breathed. The two guys and girl didn't move, obviously debating. Jason measured them in his mind. He could probably take the boyfriend, but the other one was a lot bigger than Jason. Jason clenched his fists and hoped they wouldn't come over.

The bigger one took a step closer, but stopped as bright headlights shone in their eyes. All eyes stared at that sleek, black Lamborghini that pulled up and stopped in front of Jason. Jason smirked at the people across the street. The door snapped open and irritated, feminine voice spoke,

"Get in, idiot."

Jason slipped into the car and slammed the door behind him. Toni didn't even look at him. She stared forward into the darkness and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Shut up and drive." Jason said, before she could say anything more.

Toni's foot slammed on the gas and they took off with a shower of gravel. Jason snapped on his seatbelt and noticed Toni wasn't wearing one as usual.

"You owe me, Grey." Toni hissed as they sped down the highway at close to eighty and climbing. Jason didn't answer.

"Where were you?" He asked. "There's no way you could have been home and get to me so fast."

Toni sneered. "What were you doing?" She asked, sarcastically.

"That's none of your business." Jason said. Toni laughed, coldly. Lamborghini

"Then I guess our business is our own." Toni said. Jason stared out into the darkness. They were going almost a hundred now.

"Could you slow down, please?" Jason asked.

"Scared?" Toni asked, smiling evilly. Jason glared at her.

"I would like to be able to tell my parents that I didn't go over a hundred tonight." Jason said. "They will already be mad that I was even with you."

Toni laughed and turned up the radio. Jason noticed she did slow down, but only slowly. He winced when Rihanna's "Disturbia" came on. He reached over and turned it down.

"Hey!" Toni snapped.

"I hate this song." Jason said.

"I know." Toni said, with a smile. Jason looked at her.

"Why do you always have to make me miserable around you?" Jason exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, I came, didn't I?" Toni snapped back. Jason scowled.

"Yes." He said, bitterly.

"Yeah, I did." Toni said, "I got off my butt, out to my car, and drove out to get you. You better be thankful!"

"I am." Jason said, seriously. "Why did you?"

Toni's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Because I care." She said, bitterly. Jason didn't say anything.

"Why did you call me?" Toni asked.

"Because…I knew you wouldn't tell anyone." Jason admitted. Toni smiled.

"Oooo…" She said. "Pop-star has a secret?" She asked. Jason didn't say anything. Toni laughed. "A dirty one too, if he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Not necessarily." Jason said, gritting his teeth again. He was quickly remembering why he didn't like Toni.  
"What is?" Toni asked, dying with curiosity.

"It's my business." Jason said. They were getting close to his house. Toni just shook her head. As she slammed on the brakes in front of his house forcing Jason to lurch forward.

"Fine." She said. "Keep you secrets, Grey. But the next time you need to call me, you'll have to tell me."

"Fine." Jason said. "Don't hold your breath, Toni."

"I never hold my breath when it comes to you, Grey." She said. Jason opened the door and got out.

"Thanks, Jenkins." Jason said.

"Just shut the door." Toni snapped. Jason slammed the door shut and barely had time to step back before the Lamborghini's wheels squealed as Toni took off. Jason glared after it.

"Thanks, Toni." He hissed, angrily. Now the whole household was awake. Jason knew without a doubt Toni had done that on purpose.

Jason unlocked the front door and locked it behind him once he was inside. He kicked off his shoes and was hoping to make it upstairs, but he didn't.

"Jason Paul Grey Junior." Jason winced at the sound of his father's voice. He slowly turned to see his mom and dad standing in the entryway.

"Yeah?" Jason said, steeling himself for the scolding.

"Where have you been?" Jason Sr. asked. "Your mother and I have been worried sick."

"I'm sorry." Jason said, quietly. "I lost track of time…" Jason winced at how easily the lies came.

"What were you doing?" Denise asked this time.

"Nothing really, just walking." Jason said. "I needed some time alone."

"Why did Toni drop you off?" Jason Sr. asked. "I thought we talked about her."

"Jason, you promised-" Denise started.

"Mom, I wasn't with her. I just happened to run into her and I needed a ride home." Jason said.

"It's late." Jason Sr. said. "We'll talk about this more in the morning."

Jason took the stairs two at a time and tried to be silent as he let himself into his bedroom, which he shared with Shane. He dropped his bag on the floor and undressed silently, finally collapsing on the bed.

"What were you doing with Toni?" Shane asked. He didn't sound at all sleepily. He must have been awake the whole time.

"She was giving me a ride." Jason said, with a yawn. Maybe Shane would take the hint and just let him sleep.

"Is that all?" Shane asked.

"Yes." Jason said. Shane was silent and Jason knew he was deciding if Jason was lying or not. As almost usual Shane was right when he decided Jason wasn't lying.

"Ok, but you might not want to ride with her again." Shane said. "Mom and Dad flipped out."

"How did they know it was her?" Jason asked.

"How many people do you know have an awesome Lamborghini? And how many of those people treat it like that?" Shane asked. Jason smiled. He had a point. Jason rolled over and sighed. He used to be in love with Toni. She was a bad girl, had been from the start. But Jason was attracted to her. He fell for her and she fell for him. But his parents had never approved. They constantly told him Toni was no good. He got angry. There had been some very heated arguments between him and his parents.

Then nine months after they had been dating, Toni got arrested for drug dealing. Jason had finally woken up. Toni Jenkins was no good. She had begged his forgiveness. She had admitted it was true once, but she said not this time. She was different now. He didn't believe her. Jason had walked away from her.

Toni had spent some time in prison. When she got out, she and Jason had one huge fight and that was it. That was a year ago, they hadn't talked since then until tonight and they were sworn enemies although both still loved the other. Or at least Jason still loved her and Toni had proven tonight that she still cared about him, at least.

Jason rolled over and tried to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyy…. So this is chapter two! Come on review! Yes, even you, , temari13, and crazinessgirl3! If you review, I will try to check out your stories and try to review them! It's harder to keep writing if no one reviews! =) ok, I'm done…**

**3 Crazybluegirl**

Chapter Two: I Never Lied

Jason got up early and took a shower the next morning. When he was coming out of the bathroom, he heard voices downstairs. Feminine voices. He tossed his hairbrush and on his bed and went downstairs. It was probably just Ariel, Nate's super annoying girlfriend. She was such a video girl. But maybe that was just Jason opinion. After all, Nate still dated her.

Jason found Denise, Nate, Ariel at the dining room table. Next to Ariel was…Toni.

"Oh, snap." Jason said. Everyone looked up at him, but he just glared at Toni. "What is she doing here?" He demanded.

"I let her in." Denise said. Jason looked at his mom.

"What?" He asked. "I thought we agreed…" He trailed off when he realized what was going on. "You asked her to come in because you were hoping to find out where I was last night, weren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Jason." His mom said. "I should have trusted you."

"Yeah, thanks for the trust, Mom." Jason said, with distaste. He plopped down at the table and put his head in his arms. Nate, Ariel, and Denise disappeared.

"Why did you come?" Jason snapped at Toni. It didn't even faze her. She pointed at the chair across from him. Slung across the back was his leather jacket. Jason didn't say anything.

"Don't be too hard on her, Grey." Toni said. "She's just worried about you… as she should be."

"Why do you think that?" Jason asked. Toni shrugged, casually.

"Look at the last girl you got mixed up with." Toni said, motioning to herself. Jason noticed what she was wearing. She had on jeans with holes, a plain black tee, and a black leather jacket with black leather boots. Her hair was tied down with a sky blue bandanna which matched her eyes perfectly.

Jason smiled from her appearance he could tell one thing. "You brought your bike, didn't you?"

Toni smirked now. "Yup. You should have seen your mom and dad's face." Toni sobered though. "Your dad had to leave though, he didn't want to be around me."

Jason was hurt by the pain he saw in Toni. She was very careful to hide her emotions. He was surprise she let her guard down this far. Toni snapped back to reality.

"So what did you tell mom?" Jason asked.

"I told her that we had been secretly meeting for a week and last night we made-out in my car." Toni said, with a smirk. Jason glared at her.

"No, you did not." He said. Toni just laughed.

'Actually, I did." She said. "She just didn't believe me."

"Good to know she has some faith in me." Jason mumbled.

"She loves you, Grey." Toni said. "She's just worried."

"She shouldn't be." Jason said.

"She shouldn't?" Toni asked. "Then what were you doing last night?"

"Shh!" Jason hissed. Toni glared. "I told you, it's none of your business!"

"Well, I don't really like lying for you, Grey!" Toni heatedly whispered. "I think I deserve the truth!"

"Ha!" Jason said. "I should think lying wouldn't bother you compared to all the other things you've done! You won't go to jail for lying, as I'm sure you know. After all," Jason said slowly, glaring back at her. "you've lied enough to know…even to those who are close to you."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Jason realized he had gone too far. Toni stood up, her eyes black with anger. She gritted her teeth.

"I never lied to you." She hissed. She slapped him across the face. "Next time you need a favor, Grey, you better think twice, because I will make you pay _dearly_ for it."

Toni turned around and stalked out. Jason didn't move until heard her bike pull out and fade away into the distance. He sighed and rubbed his face. Why was he so mean to her like that? Why was she so mean? He knew the answer. They had hurt each other deeply. She had hurt him by not telling him that she had been dealing drugs, by lying to him. He had hurt her by walking away, leaving her.

In his eyes, what he had done was worse than what she had done.

**So what did you think? There will defiantly be more of Ariel and her "video girl" ways. Who do you think was wrong all that time ago? Jason or Toni? Did Toni really lie? Or was Jason wrong for not believing her? And… will Jason call Toni again?**

**There! I gave you questions so it should be easier to review!! If I get a lot of reviews I will put a "sneak peeks" at the next chapter at the end of my chapters… =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Thank you, for reviewing! This last chapter got the most hits yet! Yay! This next chapter is one of my faves! I keep saying yay…. :P**

**Please, please, please, REVIEW!!!**

Chapter Three: Save Me

_One month later…_

Jason pulled out his phone. He hated to do this, but what could he do? He didn't want anyone to know he was here and his other ride had vanished. He had to be home soon or he would get it from his parents. He held his finger on the button, debating. She would not be happy. She would probably love to cut his head off. But she wouldn't. And she would help him, because she still loved him and he knew it. Jason hit the button before he could loose his nerve.

"Grey, you had better have a-"

"Hey! Watch your language!" Jason cut her off as Toni started to curse.

"What do you want!" Toni shouted.

"You know." Jason said, quietly. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Shut up! Where are you?!" Toni demanded. She sounded extremely angry. Jason had expected that. It was eleven at night and he was calling her out into the dark. Again. To pick up the man she loved and hated. Again.

"Same place." Jason said, quietly. The line went dead. He put the phone in his jean pocket. She hadn't said this time how long. Jason had a feeling she was angrier than before.

It only took about ten minutes before he heard an engine. But unlike before, Toni came roaring up on her motorcycle. She stopped in front of him and shoved a helmet at him.

"You couldn't have brought the Lamborghini?" Jason asked. Toni turned to glared at him. At least, Jason was assuming that. He couldn't see her face in her darkened helmet. She took off her helmet and shook her hair free.

"You want to complain?" She asked, irritated. "You want to walk?"

"No." Jason admitted, slipping the helmet on.

"Just be glad I'm here, jerk." She said, before slipping on her own helmet. Jason swung his leg over and sat behind her. She laughed. "You better sit closer and hold on to me."

Jason gritted his teeth and pressed against her while putting his arms around her. He jerked forward slamming against her as they took off. Again Toni had no plans to go anywhere near the speed limit. At least the motorcycle made it so there was no talking. He placed his chin on her shoulder. She jerked her shoulder up, obviously not liking this, making him hit his teeth together painfully. Jason winced and smiled. He put his chin back down there, knowing he was pushing his chances at another ride from her.

Toni slammed on the brake, making them lurch forward and the back wheel coming several inches into the air. She slowly pulled into the nearest driveway and stopped the bike and jumped off. She yanked off her helmet.

"You can find your own ride the rest of the way, Grey!" She shouted before throwing her helmet on the ground and stalking off. Jason noticed then that this was Toni's house or mansion. He quickly yanked off his own helmet.

"Wait, Toni, please!" He said, jumping off and going after her.

"You blew it." She said, turning to face him.

"What?" He asked, deciding to play innocent.

"You know what! Or can you not take a hint when someone slams your teeth together?!" Toni said. "Maybe I should give you another hint!" She raised her fist and took a step towards him. Jason put his hands up and took a step back.

"You are the one who chose to take the bike." Jason said, calmly. Toni lowered her fist and turned around and stalked into the house. Jason ran after her going inside behind her. Toni walked down the large hall, not caring that her boots where leaving muddy prints.

"Toni, you have to drive me home." Jason asked.

"Call a cab." Toni threw over her shoulder.

"I can't." Jason said. "What would it look like if a cab picked me up from your house? Everyone, including my family, would think we were back together."

Toni didn't say anything as she went into the huge kitchen and went into the fridge. Yes, went into it. Jason waited for her to come back out. He noticed the house was very quiet.

"Where is everyone?" He asked as Toni reappeared with a bottle of water.

"The staff already went home for the night." She said, gulping down some water. Jason noticed then that he was thirsty too, but Toni would never offer him something to drink.

"Could I have something to drink?" He asked as Toni put the cap back on her bottle. She tossed the bottle to him. He caught it and just looked at her. She shrugged and opened the pantry door. Jason twisted off the cap and consumed the other half of the water.

"So where is your dad?" Jason asked. He was unconcerned with going home for the moment. He had still had time before his parents got really worried.

Toni laughed. "That old man? He's off in Paris or something."

"How long has he been there?" Jason asked.

"I dunno." Toni said. "Since before I…got out." Toni said, softly.

"But you've been out almost two years." Jason said. Toni shrugged and grabbed a couple of rolls. She bit into own and tossed the other to Jason. Jason caught it in surprise. Giving the roll to him was a very touching thing, coming from Toni. He bit into it.

"So you've been here alone?" Jason asked.

"Nope." Toni said. "I have the staff."

"They don't count." Jason said.

"Jason, I'm nineteen." Toni said. "I can stay home alone."

Jason stared at her in surprise. "You just called me Jason."

"No, I didn't." She instantly denied. She never called him Jason. It was always Grey. She hadn't called him Jason since before any of the stuff had happened.

"Yes, you did." Jason said, quietly.

"Well, that's your name." Toni said, trying to brush it off. Jason took a step towards her so she was standing a few inches away. She put a hand against his chest and pushed him. "Go away." She said, firmly.

Jason took a step back. Toni jerked her hand away and put last place of roll into her mouth.

"Let's go, Grey." Toni said. "I'll take you home, but keep your chin to yourself." She warned. Jason followed her out and they left for his house. Jason kept thinking about Toni all alone the whole time she's been out of prison. That had to be hard. Her own father didn't care about her. Toni's mother had died a long time ago.

Jason held onto Toni tightly and though about how nice it was to have her near him and in his arms again. He jerked back suddenly. What was he thinking? Hadn't he learned his lesson the first time? Toni was no good.

But he loved her…

**Ta-da! So please tell me what you think!!!!!!! Review! I am using the force and making you click that button and review!!! Don't you want to know whats going to happen??**

**Chapter Four: Band of Brothers- How are Shane and Nate going to react when they see Jason and Toni ride up on a motorcycle? And…will Jason and Toni finally kiss??? O_O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! Listen people! _ No more nice me! You need to review! I don't even know if anyone is reading this, but ! ( I 3 you, ) Even if you just got "update", "good", "bad", or "I read it", that is better than NOTHING!! PLEASE I'm BEGGING YOU!! *dies***

Chapter Four: Band of Brothers

They pulled up to his house and Toni shut off the bike. Jason got off and pulled his helmet and handed it to Toni. He turned away without saying thanks.

"Grey, wait." Toni called, putting her kickstand down, but sitting on the bike. Jason turned around.

"What?" he asked. Toni pulled off her helmet and smiled.

"I told you the last time…you had to pay." She said. Jason sighed and went back to her.

"What?" He asked. She smiled, evilly.

"Kiss me." She said. Jason jerked back.

"What? No!" He said. Toni laughed.

"Am I too ugly?" She asked, with a laugh. "You too used to having any pretty girl you want?"

"No." Jason said. He hadn't had a girlfriend since Toni, but she didn't need to know that.

"You should have thought before you called me again, I did warn you." She said, standing up.

"Toni…" Jason said. "Don't do this to me."

"Why not?" She asked.

"My parent's might see." He said. Toni looked at the house.

"They can't see us from here and you know it." She said. "That's not why you don't want to do it. You don't want to because you know you will like it."

Jason refused to admit that was why. "Please, Toni."

Her expression hardened. "Why should I listen to your begging? You didn't listen to mine."

_~Flashback~_

_Jason was at the police station. He was nervous. He had gotten a call from Toni saying she had been arrested. She said he had to come bail her out, she had no one else. Jason had rushed over, knowing there must have been some mistake. Toni would never have done something to be arrested. She was an angel. She used to do stuff like that, but not anymore._

_Jason was taken over to Toni so he could talk to her. She was handcuffed and sitting in a chair, her eyes tear-stained. She looked up when Jason came in. He put his around her and she leaned against him, unable to hug back, because of the handcuffs._

_"What happened?" He asked. The cop behind him spoke._

_"Ms. Jenkins has been arrested for drug-dealing." He said. "She has to stand trial and she'll probably get up to a year in prison."_

_Jason stared at Toni in shock. "Is it true?" He asked. "Did you do it?"_

_"No, Jason, I swear!" Toni said. "I did some before, but that was over a year ago. This time it wasn't me, I swear!"_

_"We have iron-clad evidence." The cop said. Toni glared at him, then turned back to Jason._

_"Toni, how could you?" Jason asked._

_"I didn't, Jason!" She insisted. "You can't believe them! I'm telling the truth!"_

_Jason shook his head. "I'm sorry, Toni, but my parents were right. I can't have anymore to do with you. You really are no good."_

_"Jason, please!" Toni said, desperately. "Believe me! I love you!"_

_Jason stood up and started to walk away. The cop had to hold Toni back as she screamed for him._

_"Jason! Please, Jason, don't do this to me!" Toni screamed. "Jason, please!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

Jason stared at Toni as they both remember the same thing. "You lied." He said.

"No, I didn't." Toni insisted. "I never did. I was falsely accused and imprisoned."

"Why should I believe you?" Jason asked.

"Because I thought you loved me." Toni said. "I was wrong."

Jason swiftly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard on the lips. Toni kissed him back with her hands around his neck. After a few seconds, she pulled away. She got on her bike and looked at him.

"I hate you, Jason Grey." She said. "Don't ever call me again even if you are dying."

She pulled on her helmet then and took off into the darkness. Jason stood, staring after her, still gasping from the kiss.

"Was I wrong?" Jason asked himself. "What have I done?"

******************

Jason walked inside and went up the stairs without stopping to say hi to his parents who were watching TV. He went into his room, where Shane was laying on his bed reading a book and Nate was Jason's bed picking at his guitar. Jason threw his bag across the room where it hit the closet and fell to the floor. He yanked off his jacket and threw it to join his bag. He yanked off his boots and they made a loud bang as they hit the closet door too.

"Frankie is sleeping." Nate said, absently.

"I know." Jason snapped, before falling into the chair.

"You should be quieter then." Nate said, not looking up. Jason just glared at him then rubbed his face. He leaned back and let his head hang limp over the back of the chair.

"What, didn't enjoy your kiss?" Shane asked, not looking up from his book. Jason snapped up his head and looked at his brother.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Or maybe you did and that's the problem." Shane said, as he turned a page in his book. Nate seemed to ignore them and continued to fool with his guitar.

"You were spying on me?" Jason asked, getting angry. Shane ignored the question and put his book down.

"What is your problem, Jason?" Shane asked, getting angry too. "You promised. You swore when got home that day, you were leaving her not going back. Mom and Dad were glad. You promised them too!"

"I didn't break the promise!" Jason said, loudly. Nate jumped up and crossed the room swiftly and shut the door. He put his guitar down against the wall.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Shane asked.

"Why do you keep showing up with her?" Nate asked too. All three brothers were angry.

"I love her!" Jason said. "That's why! I know I promised! But I can't stay away!"

"But you guys always fight! Last time you saw her, she slapped you, remember?" Shane said.

"I know." Jason said. "I don't know what to do."

"How does she feel?" Nate asked. Their voices returning to a normal level.

"She asked me to kiss her." Jason said. "But after I did, she told me she hated me and to never call her again."

"But what about what she did, Jason?" Shane asked. "Did you forget she went to prison for drug dealing?"

"I think I was wrong." Jason said. "I think made awful mistake. I think she was telling the truth the whole time."

"What are you going to do?" Shane asked.

"Mom and Dad won't be happy if you get back together with her." Nate said.

"I know. But I love her and she's innocent." Jason said. "She really did change and I was an idiot for walking away and not believing."

No one said anything for a minute.

"Will you help me?" Jason asked. Nate and Shane glanced at each other.

"Wouldn't miss it." Shane said, with a smile and hugging Jason. Nate laughed.

"We will get you back together or die trying." Nate said.

"Yeah, because Toni will kill us!" Shane said and they all laughed.

**I am writing here again so NO ONE can be like "I forgot"! Please review! Just click on that button and put in "read" at least. I want to know someone is at least reading this!!! Thanks. Hugs to all my reviewers! And ice cream! And cookies! And all you favorite foods!! **

**Oh, yeah… *goes back to being dead***


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews! Thank you , ****M3L2011, and everyone else! Please keep reviewing! And M3L2011- here is your ice cream and cookies!! I 3 you all!!**

Chapter Five: It's Too Late to Apologize!

Jason held his breath and glanced over his shoulder. Shane gave him a thumbs up and Nate grinned. Jason turned back around and rang the doorbell. It had been a week since Jason had told his brothers that he was in love with Toni. Shane and Nate had immediately started planning. They had decided to give her a week to cool off first. They had not old their parents yet, but they will. Jason had already decided no more lies.

The door opened and Toni's butler- yes, butler- stood there. Jason smiled at him.

"Hey, Aaron, remember me?" He said, friendly. Aaron smiled.

"Yes, I do." He said, shaking Jason's hand warmly.

"I'm here to see Toni. May I come in?" Jason asked. Aaron winced.

"I'm afraid she told me to never let anyone with the name Grey inside the house under and circumstances." Aaron said. "Even if the house is on fire."

"Aaron, I love her." Jason said. "I have to see her."

"I always did like you, Mr. Grey." Aaron said. "You are good for Toni. I can't let you in, but if you happened to come in because the door was open, I wouldn't stop you."

With that Aaron walked away, leaving the door open. Jason waited a minute then went inside closing the door behind him. Aaron was no where to be seen. Jason smiled. Now, just to find Toni…

He went up the carpeted stairs, silently, and peeked into some of the room. It was such a big house, it could take awhile to find her. Jason was careful to be quiet, feeling like he was doing something he shouldn't. Well, he was, but it wasn't bad.

Jason finally found Toni in her theater room. She was sitting on the couch staring at the TV. He went in quietly. She had a bowl of popcorn and some water on the coffee table. She must have been getting ready to watch a movie, but the light in the theater room was on. Jason went behind her and put his hands over her eyes. She stiffened in surprise then relaxed and smiled.

"Steven!" She said, laughing. "It's about time you got here."

"I didn't realize you were waiting." Jason said, amused. Toni pulled his hands off her face and jumped up to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Toni asked. "How did you get in? Aaron is so fired."

"Aaron followed you rules." Jason said. "And I'm here to see you."

"I told you-" Toni started.

"To never call you again even if I was dying." Jason said. "That's why I didn't call."

"You can leave now. You are not welcome here." Toni said.

"I know." Jason said. He made no move to leave though. Toni crossed her arms.

"What do you want, Grey?" She asked, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a long minute.

"To talk to you." Jason said. "To…apologize."

"For what?" Toni asked, in surprise.

"For… thinking you were lying." Jason said.

"What?" Toni asked. He had shocked her so much, she forgot to be angry.

"I'm sorry for not believing you. For thinking you were guilty even though you insisted you weren't." Jason said as Toni just stared with her mouth hanging open. "I'm so sorry."

"Go." Toni whispered. Jason looked at her in surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"Get out!" She screamed.

"But-"

"But what?! You apologized so it's okay?" Toni said. "It's not, Grey! Wake up! It's been years! You hurt me! It's too late to apologize! The moment you stepped out of that police station, it was too late! _I will never forgive you!_" Toni screamed at him. "And never come back or I will go to prison for_ murder_!"

Jason turned and walked out of the room. He was in shock. He had at least expected her to say she would think about forgiving him. He went down the stairs and out to the car in a daze. He got out there and saw his brother talking to a guy. Actually, they seemed to be arguing. Nate saw him first and ran over to him.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"She wants to kill me." Jason said. "It's too late to apologize."

"Oh…" Nate said. "Good thing Shane thought of a new plan incase something like this happened!"

"What's going on?" Jason asked, motioning towards Shane and the other guy. Shane was screaming something about monkeys in the other guy's face.

"Oh, that's Steven. He's a friend of Toni's apparently. We wanted to stall him so that he wouldn't interrupt." Nate said, "So Shane is."

Jason and Nate walked over and started to get in the car.

"I'm telling you, man!" Shane shouted. "I didn't tap you on the shoulder! I know I saw a monkey do it!"

"Dude, do you think I'm stupid?" Steven asked, seeming to not know if to be scared, amused, or irritated.

"No! That's why you'll believe me when I say that monkey did it!" Shane shouted. Steven was talking in a normal voice and was not quite sure why Shane was screaming.

"Shane, let's go!" Nate said. Shane looked back at Nate than back to Steven.

"Sorry to bug you, dude. Just had to stall you." Shane said, shaking Steven's hand swiftly before running and getting into the car. Steven stood there in shock, not sure what to make of the whole thing.

"So what happened?" Shane asked as soon as he and Nate managed to stop laughing at Steven's expression as they drove away.

**Review please!!! Thank you so much!!! Oh and go check out my other stories!!**

**Crazybluegirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally updated! Yay! So here it is! I really like this chapter so… Read, read!! XD**

Chapter Six: I Still Hate You

"Okay, I think I've got it!" Shane said. It had been three days since Kevin had gone to Toni's house to ask for forgiveness. They had been trying to think of other plans. They'd had a lot, but none of them would work. Most of them weren't even realistic. Nate rolled his eyes.

"What now, Shane?" He asked.

"Well, Nathan, if you don't want to hear it…" Shane said.

"Ok." Nate said, turning back to the TV. Shane glared at him.

"I don't see you coming up with any great ideas." Shane said.

"But at least mine are realistic." Nate said.

"Who came up with going to Toni's house? Huh, president?" Shane asked.

"Kevin." Nate said. Shane looked over to the couch where Kevin was feigning sleep.

"Oh." Shane said, dropping to the floor suddenly and sprawling out. The doorbell rang before anymore could be said. The three of them were the only ones home, but none of them moved.

"Nathan, go get the door." Shane said.

"No way." Nate said. "You get it."

"You are the youngest, you get it." Shane said. "I'm too tired to get up."

"You mean lazy." Nate said, dodging when Shane aimed a kick at him. "But if it's a fan, I am the most likely to get eaten alive."

"Psh! Nah-uh!" Shane argued. "I am the best."

"Yeah, right." Nate said. Shane jumped up and tackled Nate. "I thought you were tired!" Nate protested.

"I had a sudden burst of energy!" Shane said.

"Then you can get the door!" Nate said, as they both tried to pin the other down.

"It's gone! I can't make it to the door!" Shane said.

"Ok, how about this? Kevin can get the door. He's the oldest and the least likely to be killed by fans." Nate said. Shane snorted. They both paused fighting.

"Yeah, he'll probably die from tripping." Shane said and he and Nate started laughing.

"Kevin, wake up!" Nate said. Kevin opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Get the door. Nate's too lazy to-" Shane was cut off by Nate attacking him.

"You woke me up to get the door?" Kevin asked. But neither brother answered. Kevin stood up. Whoever was at the door was probably gone now. He went to the front door and opened it. There was no one there. It was pouring down rain. Kevin saw someone walking away through the rain though.

"Hey!" Kevin called. It was too dark and the rain was falling too hard to see who it was, but Kevin got a crawling feeling. He thought about going inside, but something caught his eye. It was a black Lamborghini in the driveway. Kevin stepped out into the rain.

"Toni!" He called. The person didn't hear him though. He was sure it was Toni. He stepped out into the rain. He had to find out why she had come here. "Toni!" He shouted as he ran towards her. She heard him this time and turned. But instead of waiting or coming to him, like he expected, she…started running away.

She had her hand on the car door when he caught up. He put his hand over hers to stop her. She didn't look up at him.

"Toni?" Kevin asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Toni said. "I am stupid."

"No, you're not." Kevin said. She pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. "Tell me why you came."

"I don't want to. I shouldn't have come. It was a big mistake." Toni said.

"We are going to stand here in the rain until you do." Kevin said. "I won't laugh. I'm just thrilled you came at all."

"You shouldn't be. It means nothing!" Toni snapped as she looked at him for the first time. She was crying, but that wasn't all. She had a large black eye.

"Toni…what happened?' Kevin asked, a million ideas running through his head, each one growing, more and more unlikely.

"Nothing. I shouldn't have come." Toni said. "I don't know why I came."

"No, listen. Why are you crying?" Kevin asked. Toni looked at him.

"I'm not crying." She insisted even as tears fell down her face. Kevin had to smile.

"Crying is not weak." He said.

"It's not that." Toni said, gritting her teeth. "I refuse to cry for him."

"For who?" Kevin asked.

"My father." Toni said. "He's dead."

Toni tried to not cry, but tears started to fall down her face, more fiercely. She lifted her face to the sky and screamed. Then she started to sob. She tried to push Kevin out of the way to leave, but Kevin caught her arm and took her into his arms. Toni held him tightly.

"Why do I even care?" Toni said. "He didn't care about me!"

"Because… he was still your father." Kevin said.

"He was cruel and I hate him." Toni said even as she sobbed over his death. Kevin didn't say anything. He just stroked her back.

After a few minutes, Toni pulled away. "I have to go." She said. Kevin stopped her.

"Not like this." Kevin said. "Come inside. Get warmed up."

"No, what would your family think?' Toni said. "And I still hate you."

Kevin smiled. "But I don't hate you."

Kevin managed to convince Toni to go inside with him. He led her inside and she stripped off her outer layers, not that it did much good. She was soaked through. Kevin gave a towel to dry off with and had her sit by the fire while he went upstairs to dry off and change.

When he came downstairs, he found Shane and Nate waiting for him in the kitchen. They immediately started bombarding him with questions.

"Why is she here?" They both asked.

"Her dad died." Kevin said. "I guess she needed to cry to someone, but no one was there. She came here and then wished she hadn't."

"What happened with her eye?" Nate asked.

"I don't know." Kevin said clenching his jaw. "We haven't gotten that far."

Kevin left his younger brothers in the kitchen making some hot chocolate to warm him and Toni up.

"Hey." He said. She was sitting in front of the fire wrapped in a blanket someone had found for her. She looked up at him. All shields were down. She let him see everything. Kevin immediately saw all the pain in her expression. He sat down cross-legged across from her one the floor. She gave a small smile. She hardly looked like the same person.

"Hey." She said, quietly back. Kevin reached for her hands.

"Are you warm?" He asked as he placed her hands on his face. They were ice cold. He winced. "You are freezing!"

"I know." Toni said, taking her hands back and hiding them under her blanket.

"Who wants some hot chocolate?" Shane asked, loudly as he came in with Nate. He handed one steaming mug to Toni and sat down with the other. Toni grinned broadly as she saw the contents.

"No marshmallows. Just the way I like it." She said. Shane grinned.

"Nate's the one who remembered." He said. Nate blushed.

"Shane is the one who picked them all out though." Nate said. Toni laughed and sipped her drink.

"I just wanted to be the one to eat them." Shane said.

**Review!! I have to work a lot this week so… between that and school I might not have a lot of time to write… But reviews make me want to work on it so… review! Even if it's just one word! Thanx bunches!! XD**

**Crazybluegirl**

**P.s. Check out my other stories! A Red Jacket (also Camp Rock), Reunions (my Camp Rock oneshot), and Cleansing Rain (my Bleach one-shot) 'Kay! Bye now!!**

**Drinks all around!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: I Swear

"Let me take you cup." Nate said, holding out his hand to Toni. A still warm mug landed in his hand, but it was Shane who placed it there.

"Thanks, man." Shane said. Nate shot him a glare. Toni laughed and handed her mug to Shane. Shane and Nate went out arguing. Toni and Jason were alone again.

"I should go home now." Toni said, quietly. Jason had been very quiet. She slowly stood up and he looked up at her in surprise.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Toni took off the blanket and laid it on the couch.

"I just said I should go home." She said, digging into her pocket for her keys. Jason took them from her hand.

"I'll drive you." He said.

"No, I can do." Toni said. Jason shook his head. Toni held out her hand. "Yes." She said. "I'll be fine. I'm not going to drive off a bridge or anything."

Jason reluctantly handed her the keys. "Toni," He said, quietly.

"Yeah?" She asked, knowing what was coming.

"Where do we stand now?" Jason asked, almost shyly. She hesitated and studied the key in her hand.

"I don't know…" Toni said. "I have to think about it."

"Ok." Jason said. Toni turned then and headed towards the door, giving a mental sigh of relief. "One more thing." Jason said. Toni paused, took a deep breathe and turned. But Jason wasn't still across the room, like he had expected. He was right behind her. She slowly looked up at him.

"What happened to your eye, Toni?" Jason asked, gently. Toni turned away.

"Nothing. I am going home." Toni said.

"Toni…" Jason called.

"Mind your own business, Grey!" Toni snapped, the hard Toni returning. She swirled around and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Jason sighed. Everything was going so well.

"Toni!" Jason shouted, running out of the house. Toni was already sliding into her car and about to slam the door shut when Jason took a chance and stuck out his fingers to keep the door from closing.

Toni glared up at him. Jason opened the door. "Toni, listen," He started. "I'm just concerned about you. Please, tell me."

"No." Toni said, sternly. "I won't lie to you, but I won't tell you either. It won't happen again."

"And if it does?" Jason asked.

"I swear to tell you." Toni said, after hesitating a moment.

"Tell me what?" Jason prompted. He wanted her to say it so there was no way out.

"If it ever happens again- which it won't- I swear to tell you how it happened." Toni said, with a glare. "Happy?"

"Yes." Jason said. He let go of the door and Toni instantly slammed it and peeled out. He watched her disappear, deep in his thoughts. What was happen to Toni? She was having a hard time in life. Jason truly believed that she had gone to jail unfairly. Toni must be feeling that the whole world was against her. He turns his back on her when she is arrested for a crime she didn't commit, then she goes to jail unfairly. When she finally gets out, her father has abandoned her. Two years later, her father dies and she is really completely alone. How does she do it?

Jason turned and walked inside slowly. Toni was still hiding something from him. She had a bruise and he wasn't going to take the usual "I fell down" crap. He wanted to know what really happened and Jason got a bad feeling that there was a really bad reason she wouldn't tell him.

Jason knew one thing. He wasn't going to let Toni fall out of his life again, whether she wanted to or not. He loved her and he wasn't letting go.

Just as Jason got into the house, his parents pulled into the driveway. All three brothers exchanged a look.

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked.

"I don't know." Jason said. "I guess I have to tell them the truth."

"Which is?" Shane asked.

"I love Toni." Jason said. "And I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back."

"We'll do our best to stand behind you." Nate said.

"They are not going to be happy, man." Shane said.

"I know." Jason said. They sat down in the living room and waited what seemed like hours for their parents to walk in the door. They finally came in though with Paul carrying a sleeping Frankie.

"Hey, boys. How was your day?" Denise asked in a whisper. Without waiting for an answer, she turned to her husband. "Just put him upstairs. I'll go up a few minutes and undress him and tuck him in."

Paul disappeared upstairs and Denise fell into one of the recliners and sighed. "Wow, it was a long day."

"Mom, I need to talk to you and Dad." Jason said, seriously. Denise looked at him with surprise and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, hearing the seriousness in her eldest son's voice.

"Not exactly." Jason said.

"Well, I'll go tuck Frankie in and then we'll both come talk to you." She said, getting up and walking out. As soon as she was out of hearing, Jason sighed and rubbed his face.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell them." He mumbled.

"You can't lie, Kev." Nate said, sternly.

"Nate, I wasn't going to lie." Jason said, slightly irritated at his bother for thinking that. "I just meant not tell them yet."

"It's better to just get it over with." Shane said.

"I guess." Jason said. No one said anything else as they waited for their parent's to return. After about five minutes, they did.

"Now, what's going on?" Paul asked, relaxing on the couch with Denise.

"I have to tell you something." Jason started. "You remember Toni Jenkins?"

"Yes." Denise said, with coldness. She remember Toni as the no good, jailbird who had broken Jason's heart when he finally saw her true colors. As much as Denise hated that Jason had gotten hurt, she was thankful the day Toni was arrested and convicted. Jason finally woke up and walked away before it was too late.

"Well, um…" Jason fumbled. "I know you never liked her, but…listen, I was wrong. The day I walked away from her, I was wrong. She never lied to me. She was wrongly accused and convicted."

"What are you saying?" Paul asked, both parents getting angry.

"I'm saying I made the biggest mistake of my life that day. She is a good person and…I love her." Jason whispered the last bit. He stared at his hands, unable to meet his parents angry faces. "I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back and marry her." Jason surprised himself at the last part. Marry her? Why not? He loved her.

Neither parent said anything for a moment and Jason looked up at them. He could tell they were both angry.

"Jason…" His father started calmly.

"Absolutely not." Denise said, sternly. "You will not pursue or marry Toni under any circumstances."

Jason jumped to his feet, still in control of his anger. "You can't tell me that."

"Yes, I can." Denise said. "She is a no-good tramp, Jason. We raised you better than that!"

"Mom!" Jason said. "You don't even know her!"

"I know enough! She went to prison, Jason!" Denise said. "You can do so much better than her, Jason."

"I don't want to. I love Toni." Jason said.

"I forbid you to see her." Denise said. Paul stood too, as did Shane and Nate. A silence fell for a few moments.

"Is that your final word?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Denise said.

"Dad?" Jason asked, knowing the answer.

"I have to agree with your mother." Paul said. "I do not like Toni and I do not want you to see her in anyway."

Jason took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He clenched his jaw; his fists were balled at his sides. He was seething. He had expected a bad response, but _forbid_ him?


	8. Chapter 7: I Swear

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Promise I'm going to do better!**

Chapter Seven: I Swear

"Let me take you cup." Nate said, holding out his hand to Toni. A still warm mug landed in his hand, but it was Shane who placed it there.

"Thanks, man." Shane said. Nate shot him a glare. Toni laughed and handed her mug to Shane. Shane and Nate went out arguing. Toni and Jason were alone again.

"I should go home now." Toni said, quietly. Jason had been very quiet. She slowly stood up and he looked up at her in surprise.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Toni took off the blanket and laid it on the couch.

"I just said I should go home." She said, digging into her pocket for her keys. Jason took them from her hand.

"I'll drive you." He said.

"No, I can do." Toni said. Jason shook his head. Toni held out her hand. "Yes." She said. "I'll be fine. I'm not going to drive off a bridge or anything."

Jason reluctantly handed her the keys. "Toni," He said, quietly.

"Yeah?" She asked, knowing what was coming.

"Where do we stand now?" Jason asked, almost shyly. She hesitated and studied the key in her hand.

"I don't know…" Toni said. "I have to think about it."

"Ok." Jason said. Toni turned then and headed towards the door, giving a mental sigh of relief. "One more thing." Jason said. Toni paused, took a deep breathe and turned. But Jason wasn't still across the room, like he had expected. He was right behind her. She slowly looked up at him.

"What happened to your eye, Toni?" Jason asked, gently. Toni turned away.

"Nothing. I am going home." Toni said.

"Toni…" Jason called.

"Mind your own business, Grey!" Toni snapped, the hard Toni returning. She swirled around and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Jason sighed. Everything was going so well.

"Toni!" Jason shouted, running out of the house. Toni was already sliding into her car and about to slam the door shut when Jason took a chance and stuck out his fingers to keep the door from closing.

Toni glared up at him. Jason opened the door. "Toni, listen," He started. "I'm just concerned about you. Please, tell me."

"No." Toni said, sternly. "I won't lie to you, but I won't tell you either. It won't happen again."

"And if it does?" Jason asked.

"I swear to tell you." Toni said, after hesitating a moment.

"Tell me what?" Jason prompted. He wanted her to say it so there was no way out.

"If it ever happens again- which it won't- I swear to tell you how it happened." Toni said, with a glare. "Happy?"

"Yes." Jason said. He let go of the door and Toni instantly slammed it and peeled out. He watched her disappear, deep in his thoughts. What was happen to Toni? She was having a hard time in life. Jason truly believed that she had gone to jail unfairly. Toni must be feeling that the whole world was against her. He turns his back on her when she is arrested for a crime she didn't commit, then she goes to jail unfairly. When she finally gets out, her father has abandoned her. Two years later, her father dies and she is really completely alone. How does she do it?

Jason turned and walked inside slowly. Toni was still hiding something from him. She had a bruise and he wasn't going to take the usual "I fell down" crap. He wanted to know what really happened and Jason got a bad feeling that there was a really bad reason she wouldn't tell him.

Jason knew one thing. He wasn't going to let Toni fall out of his life again, whether she wanted to or not. He loved her and he wasn't letting go.

Just as Jason got into the house, his parents pulled into the driveway. All three brothers exchanged a look.

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked.

"I don't know." Jason said. "I guess I have to tell them the truth."

"Which is?" Shane asked.

"I love Toni." Jason said. "And I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back."

"We'll do our best to stand behind you." Nate said.

"They are not going to be happy, man." Shane said.

"I know." Jason said. They sat down in the living room and waited what seemed like hours for their parents to walk in the door. They finally came in though with Paul carrying a sleeping Frankie.

"Hey, boys. How was your day?" Denise asked in a whisper. Without waiting for an answer, she turned to her husband. "Just put him upstairs. I'll go up a few minutes and undress him and tuck him in."

Paul disappeared upstairs and Denise fell into one of the recliners and sighed. "Wow, it was a long day."

"Mom, I need to talk to you and Dad." Jason said, seriously. Denise looked at him with surprise and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, hearing the seriousness in her eldest son's voice.

"Not exactly." Jason said.

"Well, I'll go tuck Frankie in and then we'll both come talk to you." She said, getting up and walking out. As soon as she was out of hearing, Jason sighed and rubbed his face.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell them." He mumbled.

"You can't lie, Kev." Nate said, sternly.

"Nate, I wasn't going to lie." Jason said, slightly irritated at his bother for thinking that. "I just meant not tell them yet."

"It's better to just get it over with." Shane said.

"I guess." Jason said. No one said anything else as they waited for their parent's to return. After about five minutes, they did.

"Now, what's going on?" Paul asked, relaxing on the couch with Denise.

"I have to tell you something." Jason started. "You remember Toni Jenkins?"

"Yes." Denise said, with coldness. She remember Toni as the no good, jailbird who had broken Jason's heart when he finally saw her true colors. As much as Denise hated that Jason had gotten hurt, she was thankful the day Toni was arrested and convicted. Jason finally woke up and walked away before it was too late.

"Well, um…" Jason fumbled. "I know you never liked her, but…listen, I was wrong. The day I walked away from her, I was wrong. She never lied to me. She was wrongly accused and convicted."

"What are you saying?" Paul asked, both parents getting angry.

"I'm saying I made the biggest mistake of my life that day. She is a good person and…I love her." Jason whispered the last bit. He stared at his hands, unable to meet his parents angry faces. "I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back and marry her." Jason surprised himself at the last part. Marry her? Why not? He loved her.

Neither parent said anything for a moment and Jason looked up at them. He could tell they were both angry.

"Jason…" His father started calmly.

"Absolutely not." Denise said, sternly. "You will not pursue or marry Toni under any circumstances."

Jason jumped to his feet, still in control of his anger. "You can't tell me that."

"Yes, I can." Denise said. "She is a no-good tramp, Jason. We raised you better than that!"

"Mom!" Jason said. "You don't even know her!"

"I know enough! She went to prison, Jason!" Denise said. "You can do so much better than her, Jason."

"I don't want to. I love Toni." Jason said.

"I forbid you to see her." Denise said. Paul stood too, as did Shane and Nate. A silence fell for a few moments.

"Is that your final word?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Denise said.

"Dad?" Jason asked, knowing the answer.

"I have to agree with your mother." Paul said. "I do not like Toni and I do not want you to see her in anyway."

Jason took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He clenched his jaw; his fists were balled at his sides. He was seething. He had expected a bad response, but _forbid_ him?

**A/N: PLEASE, please, tell me what you thought. I'll update asap, but reviews help. Any response is good even if it's yelling at me for taking forever to update. **** Promise to do better! 3 u!**

**Drinks all around!**

**Tonya**


	9. Chapter 8: Shelter from the Rain

**A/N- Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Shelter From The Rain

"Fine." Jason said, calmly after a moment. No one uttered a sound. Shane and Nate looked at each other, communicating silently. Jason turned on and forced himself to walk calmly across the room. He opened the closet and pulled out his denim jacket. He grabbed his keys off the night stand.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"Out." Jason said, with a severe attitude.

"Excuse me?" Paul asked, in a stern voice. Jason didn't apologize. He shrugged his jacket on and yanked the front door open. "Jason Paul Grey- "

Jason slammed the door shut hard behind him. It was raining again, slightly. He stepped into it, not caring that he would get wet. He walked through the rain, slowly. He glanced at his car but felt like walking.

He didn't know where he was going. It was dark and two blocks from home, it started to pour. He kept the same pace. The cool rain helped numb his anger.

Jason ended up in front of Toni's gate. He knew subconsciously he was headed there the whole time. He went to the intercom and rang the bell.

"Yes?" came Toni's voice. She didn't sound grumpy, just bored.

"It's me." Jason said. "May I come in?"

"Grey?" Toni asked.

"Yeah." Jason said, loudly to be heard over the pouring rain. "Can I come in?"

"I…I don't know." Toni said. "I told you I needed to think."

"Please, Toni…" Jason said. "I can't go home."

Toni didn't reply and Jason started to wonder if she had heard him, when the gate opened. He started the long walk up her driveway and several minutes later, he was ringing her bell.

"Who is it?" Toni called.

"Jason." He answered. Who did she think? He heard the lock slide and the door opened a tiny bit to reveal a darkened house. He looked in cautiously. Toni looked around the door.

"Come in, already!" She snapped. He went in, making a huge puddle of water and dripping more. Toni stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You are soaked!" Toni said.

"Yeah, it's raining." Jason said. Toni actually smiled, but she brushed it aside.

"Come on." She said. "You are making a mess."

She led him down the dark hallway and up the dimly lit stairs. "Why is it so dark?" He asked.

"I like it that way." She snapped and Jason didn't ask anymore. She led him into a bathroom. She pulled a towel off the rack and handed it to him. "Try to dry off some and I'll be right back."

She left through the open door. Jason peeled off his jacket ans squeezed it out over the bathtub. He took off his shoes, socks, and shirt. He squeezed them all out as best he could and stuck them in the bathtub. He then dried off his hair and wrapped the towel around his shoulders.

Jason reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It was wet, but seemed to be working. He dried it off as best as he could and checked his messages.

**Hey, where are you?**

**Call us when you**

**get a chance.**

**Please let us**

**know where you are.**

**Jason, where are you?!**

All those messages were from Nate. Jason looked at the clock on the wall. He had been out in the rain over and hour. It hadn't seemed like that long. Jason read more messages.

**Holy cow, did mom**

**and dad flip out!**

**U should have seen**

**them after you left!**

**Yo, where you be?**

**Are u coming back 2nite?**

**Mom and dad are worried.**

**Where are you?**

All those messages were from Shane. Jason hit speed dial and call Shane. It rang three times.

"Jason, where are you?" Shane hissed into the phone as if he was trying to be quiet.

"At a friend's." Jason said. "It doesn't matter."

"Are you coming home tonight?" Shane asked.

"No." Jason said, firmly.

"Tomorrow?" Shane asked.

"Maybe."

"You can't stay away forever. Mom is really worried." Shane said.

"Oh, well." Jason said, coldly. "You can tell her you talked to me. I'll be back in a couple days, I just need some time alone to think."

"You aren't going to stay away from her, are you?" Shane asked.

"I can't. I love her." Jason said. They said goodbye and hung up, just as Toni came walking back in.

"Here." She said, handing him a bundle. "Take off the rest of your clothes and put these on. I'll take you wet ones and throw them in the dryer. Do you want to take a shower?"

"A hot shower sounds like heaven, right now." Jason admitted.

"Okay." Toni said. She picked up all his wet things out of the bathtub. She walked towards the door. "Leave you jeans right by the door so I can get them please. Come down to the kitchen when you get out." She left then and closed the door behind her.

Jason did as she asked. When he got out of the shower, his wet jeans were gone and he slipped into the clothes she had given. They were a little big and Jason realize they must have been her fathers. The pants and the sleeves were both a little too long, but he rolled them up.

Jason opened the bathroom door and tiptoed down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and found a cup of hot chocolate and a note.

_ You can sleep in the blue room in the front upstairs. Sleep well. Your clothes are in the dryer._

_ Goodnight,_

_ Toni_

**A/N- Pleeeeaaassseeee review! Thanks! Love!**

**Tonya**


	10. Chapter 9: It was always Nick

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: It Was Always Nate

After lunch, Jason decided it was time to go back home and settle things with his parents. He drove Toni's Lamborghini with her in the passenger seat. She stared out the window the whole way.

"It's okay." Jason said as they pulled into his driveway. "They won't disown me. It will just take time for them to get used to you."

Toni didn't say anything, but just got out without waiting for Jason to come get her door for her. He hurried around the car and led her up to the door. He glanced at her before opening the door. Her expression held no emotion. He kissed her cheek and guided her inside.

"I'm home!" He called, while taking off his jacket. He offered to take Toni's but she shook her head wanting to keep hers on.

"Jason?" His mom's voice was heard. Jason and Toni walked towards the back deck.

"Yeah, it's me and Toni." Jason said as they came face to face with Denise. She stared at Jason and then Toni. Toni stared back, waiting for a reaction. Denise took a deep breath.

"We need to talk." She said, simply. She looked at Toni. "Alone."

Jason turned to Toni. "Go upstairs with Nate and Shane." He whispered. Toni glared at him. She was not a little child to be dismissed. "Please?" He added and Toni's anger melted. He kissed her, gently before she headed towards the stairs.

Jason ran his hand through his hair and turned to face his mother. She was gone though. He walked out the back door to the deck where his parents both were grilling a late lunch. He leaned against the doorway and waited.

"Jason, you know how we feel about Toni." Paul said.

"I know." Jason said. "But this is my choice. And I choose Toni. I am ready to accept any consequences for that choice."

No one said anything for a moment. "But is Toni?" Paul said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Toni has not had an easy time. She went to jail, her father died." Denise said. "Is she just coming to you for what you have to offer her? Does she really want to spend the rest of her life with you? The press and your fans will harass her everyday. Famous popstar gets together with jailbird."

"Don't call her that." Jason snapped.

"Think about it, Jason." Paul said. "Your mother and I have decided that, while we do not approve, we will allow it. But think about Toni. What kind of life are you giving her? If you really do love this won't matter, but do you realize what this can do to your career?"

"It doesn't matter." Jason said, firmly. "I love her."

o0O0o

Toni went up the stairs and found Shane and Nate in Frankie's room. Her eyes widened at the site of them.

"What happened?" She asked, loudly. A feather covered hand clamped over her hand.

"Shush!" Shane said. "Do you want to get us in trouble?"

The room was covered in feathers. Apparently an extreme pillow fight had ended with a couple of the pillows breaking open. Toni laughed. They were attempting to clean up all the feathers. Nate ran out to get the vacuum cleaner, leaving a trail of feathers behind. Shane and Frankie followed to get some bags to put the feathers in.

Toni started to sweep the feathers into a pile with her hands. The window to the deck was wide open and she started to here voices. She attempted to not eavesdrop, but couldn't help it.

"Jason, please," Denise asked, pleadingly. "Don't destroy your future over her."

Toni fell onto the floor at the shock of the words. She was destroying his future. What was she thinking? She was so selfish. Why hadn't she even considered what this would do to his career?

Toni stood up and dusted off somewhat. Nate came back with the vacuum cleaner. Toni made a split second decision and acted on it before she had a chance to change her mind.

She kissed Nate, fully on the mouth.

He didn't do anything at first, but it didn't take long. He dropped the vacuum cleaner in his hands and pushed her off of him.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked. Toni breathed for a minute, not sure what to say. This had to go right.

"I've been wanting to do that since I met you." Toni said, softly.

"Wh-what?" Nate stuttered.

"It was never Jason. It was always you." She said, praying she was as good a liar as she thought. She felt throwing up. "I had to say the truth. I couldn't keep hiding it."

Nate stared at her with wide eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Nate," Toni said, softly while taking a step towards him. He jumped back and raised his hands against her.

"What's going on?" Shane asked, watching looking at them puzzled. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"She-she kissed me." Nate fumbled out, not really believing it himself. Shane's eyes got wide.

"I love him. It was never about Jason. I was always using him to get to Nate." Toni said.

"I don't believe you." Shane said, suddenly.

"It's true." Toni said. "I can kiss him again to prove it."

"That is not necessary." Nate said, instantly. Shane stared at Toni intensely. She didn't like it. She got the feeling he was seeing more than he should.

"Why are you doing this, Toni?" Shane asked. Toni knew instantly that he knew she was lying, but was ready to find out why.

"Because I love him." Toni said. She answer Shane's real question, but Nate and Frankie would think she was talking about kissing Nate.

"Okay." Shane said. "You should go then."

"Are you going to tell Jason?" She asked.

"Of course we are." Nate snapped.

"I'll handle it." Shane said. Toni knew Shane would.

"It's for his own good." Toni said. "I won't destroy his life."

Toni ran past him and flew down the stairs. She ran outside and got into her Lamborghini and took off, tears falling like rain.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Schools been busy. It'll probably be at least another week until I update again because I have finals to study for. :P Plleeeaaassseee review. 3**

**Tonya**


	11. Chapter 10:Without YouMy Life Is Over

Chapter Eleven: Without You…My Life Is Over

Jason went back into the house, grumpy after the talk he had had with his parents. At least they were going to let him date Toni. He would probably just hear everyday how they didn't like her. But he could live with that.

He looked up from where he was leaning against the kitchen counter to see all of his brothers standing there, looking solemn, even Shane.

"What?" he asked.

"It's Toni." Shane said.

"What? Is she okay?" Jason said instantly concerned.

"She kissed me." Nate said, plainly. No one said anything. All eyes were on Jason as his eyes were on Nate. Finally, he laughed.

"I almost believed you, Nate." He said, laughing. Jason opened the fridge and pulled out a can. He ignored the fact that no one else was laughing.

"She did." Shane said. "We aren't joking."

"You have to be." Jason said a serious expression on his face. "Why would she do that?"

"She said it was never you. She was using you to get to me." Nate said. Jason frowned as he became angry.

"You. Are. Lying." He said, resisting the urge to punch his younger brother. His parents would love that. They would blame it on Toni, saying she was a bad influence.

"I'm not." Nate said, seriously, hating what he was doing to his brother.

"You have to be!" Jason shouted. "She loves me!"

Nate didn't said nothing, but winced at Jason's shouting. Shane put his hand on Nate's shoulder. They didn't know what to say.

"Where is she now?" Jason asked.

"She left." Shane said.

"There is a reason she did this and it was not that she never loved me." Jason said, "She is only so good a liar." He turned to his brothers. "Don't say anything to mom and dad."

"Of course." Shane said.

"If they ask where we went, just tell them Toni had to leave suddenly." Jason said, pulling on his jacket. "I'll be back and with the whole story."

Jason opened the door and slammed it closed after him. Nate cringed. Shane patted back.

"It's okay, bro, Kev doesn't hate you." Shane said. Nate sighed.

"Yet." Nate said.

o0O0o

Toni ran up the stairs as soon as she got home. She went straight to her room. What was she going to do? Jason had been the only thing left for her. Now there was nothing. She was utterly and completely alone.

Toni grabbed her bike's keys off the dresser and grabbed her helmet from under her bed. She flew down the stairs and back out the garage. She didn't know where she was going or what she was doing, but she wasn't going to hang around here where she could be reminded every day of what she done. She had given up her very reason to exist, but she wouldn't be the ruin to everything he had and could be. She wouldn't do that. She'd she just have to find a new reason to exist.

Toni swept her hair into the helmet and slammed the gas. She was sliding around the corner of the end of her driveway, almost impacting with another bike. She didn't think, she revved up and took off.

o0O0o

Jason got outside and realized he had grabbed the keys to Shane's bike by accident. He wasn't going back now, he would just take it. He had only ever driven it once. He wasn't really a motorcycle type. Jason was grateful there was no sidecar on it though.

He slipped the helmet and took off. There was one great thing about. It was fast. Going way over the speed limit, Jason made it to Toni's mansion in record timing. He was just pulling up to the gate, when the gate opened. Toni came flying out a dangerous speed almost colliding with him. She looked at him, but didn't recognize the bike or him with the dark helmet on and kept going after waving an apology.

Jason knew it was her though and took off after her. Jason could tell instantly that her bike was better. He was struggling to keep up and she didn't seem to be having any trouble even though they were almost in the triple digits. "Shane will kill me if I wreck his bike…" Jason though absently. "If I didn't die in the wreck…"

Why was he even chasing her? Because something wasn't right. She didn't love Nate, he knew it in his soul. It was something else.

Toni started weaving in and out of traffic and Jason followed her. They got outside the city limits and traffic started to thin. Toni glanced back then and did a double-take. Now she knew he was following her. Jason was unprepared when she suddenly took off. He pushed Shane's bike to keep up. They were the only ones on the long stretch of flat highway. As Jason struggled to keep the speed Toni's bike went easily, he glanced at the speedometer. His eyes widened when he saw it read one hundred twenty and climbing. Was she trying to kill them?

Again Jason was unprepared when she slammed on the brake. He went flying past her. He slowed down, did a u-turn, and went back to her. She had stopped on the side of the road. He pulled up in front of her. She was getting of her bike and pulling off her helmet. He got off his own bike and reached to pull off his helmet.

"Freeze." Toni's calm, cool voice said. He looked up, moving nothing but his head. She was standing, feet firmly planted with a gun aimed at his head. He put his hands up. "Kneel." She ordered. He did. She walked over to him.

"Now." She said, stopping in front of him, but far enough away so she was just out of arms reach. "Why were you following me?"

"I just wanted to talk." Jason said, his voice muffled by the helmet. Toni laughed.

"Yeah, right." She said. "Take off the helmet…slowly."

Jason reached up and slowly started to pull the helmet off. His hair was damp with sweat. He smiled at her. Toni stared at him.

"Jason!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I wanted to talk." He said. Toni lowered her gun and tucked it back into her jacket where Jason assumed it had come from in the first place.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked. Jason frowned, she was getting an attitude.

"Did you kiss Nate?" He asked. Toni smirked and crossed her arms.

"Yeah," She said, "And it was good."

Jason glared at her. She knew exactly how to irritate him and that in it's self annoyed him. "Why?" He asked. She shrugged.

"He's cuter." She said. "I've always had a thing for him." She paused and glanced at Jason under her eyelashes. "More than I had for you." She added quietly.

"I thought you said you loved me." He said. She smiled, slyly.

"Saying what someone wants to hear, gets you what you want." She said, simply.

"I love you, Toni." Jason said firmly. She looked at him and Jason though he saw a look of pain, but maybe it was his hopeful wishing. She shrugged.

"Sorry for you." She said. Jason hated this attitude. It was all a lie. She used that attitude to protect herself and he knew it.

"You are lying, Toni." Jason said. "All this is a lie. I don't know why you are doing it, but I know it's a lie. So snap out of it and just tell me what's going on." He said, angrily. Toni looked at him for a minute, before she kissed him. Jason wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, Jason." She whispered against his lips. She pulled away and turned around, but a hand around her wrist stopped her, just as she reached for her helmet.

"What's going on, Toni?" Jason asked. Toni took a deep breath. She ran her hand through her hair.

"I won't be the ruin of your life, Jason." Toni said. "I won't be the ruin of everything, your music, your social life. Your fans will hate you. The press will love you. I won't do that to you! I love you too much!"

Jason stared at her a moment and Toni rubbed the tear that had fallen down her cheek, away.

"You would choose for my life to end then be ruined?" Jason asked.

"What?"

"With you, my life is ruined," Jason said. "But without you,… it is over."

**A/N: Seriously, I don't mean to be mean, but if I don't start getting reviews…no more story. Why should I keep putting more up if no one will read it? :/ So review if you care to read more.**


End file.
